You just took me
by sexbell
Summary: Brenda is working late on a case one night, when Sharon walks in things get a little heated. I post this last night without realising that the autocorrect on my iPad change Raydor to Rayron thanks for letting me know, I have fit it so enjoy This is an FF story so if not your thing please move on, story Rated M


**You didn't ask me, you just took me**

Me and captain Raydor are having a very heated disagreement about the case we are working on, I had send everyone home for the night hours ago including Captain Sharon Raydor, but I stayed behind because I knew there was something about this case I just couldn't see yet and I knew it was staring me right in the face, I don't know how long I had be going over all the evidence again maybe an hour maybe two before I headed her heels

 _"Lieutenant Johnson?"_ Oh that woman I thought to myself before looking up from the case folder in my hands _"what are you still doing here?"_ She asked me with her hands on her hips.

 _"Working because I know we are missing something"_ I replied than look back down at the case folder

 _"Have you come up with any theories?"_ Captain Raydor asked me taking the folder out of my hands

 _"Not yet!"_ I said as I got up from behind my desk, walking around it and took the folder back off her and put it into my beg than when to leave my office, but Captain Raydor took ahold of my arm and stopped me from leaving

 _"You really need a break, you cannot keep going like this"_ capital Raydor tells me

" _I will rest when we solve this case"_ I tell her pulling my arm out of her grip and walked out of my office and toward the elevator, with captain Raydor following behind me, talking to me the whole time, but I am not paying any attention to her.

The doors open and I step inside and push the button for the car park, just as the doors are about to close captain Raydor puts her arm there to stops the doors from closing

 _"Are you even listening to me?"_ She asks me

 _"Of course I am"_ I replied hoping she will not ask me what she was just talking about, captain Raydor stepped into the elevator and hit the stop button than stepped into my personal space.

I don't really know what happened next, captain Raydor say something to me in a loud voice, i also replied in a loud voice, next thing I know we are yelling at each other.

than we were kissing don't ask me who kissed who first, because I couldn't tell you, I had my hands in captain Raydor hair and she had her hands on my hips pulling me into her.

When the needed for air became an issue captain Raydor pull back from me, we just looked into each other's eyes, both of us breathing very heverly trying to catch our breath, once we both got own breathing under control, captain Rayron push the stop button again and we started moving.

Captain Raydor took out her car keys from her jacket pocket than came back into my personal space again, I thought she was going to kiss me again, but instead of kissing me she moved her lips right next to my ear and I could feel her hot breath on my ear as she whispered.

" _Your coming home with me, no arguments"_ and with that she took my hand in her, while moving her lips away from my ear and around to my mouth kissing my lips lightly than once the elevator doors open she walks us toward her car and passed mine " _get in"_ she orders me, I just get in the car without saying a word.

I look out of the window all the way to captain Raydor's Condo, even when we stop at a red light I do not look at her even those I can feel her eyes on me, I am trying to get my head around the fact, that we are actually going to do this, I have wanted to do this for so long, I have wanted her for so long, I know I should say no to tell her that I want this more than anything but I cannot in conscience go through with this.

When the car stops I get out and walk behind Captain Raydor, I stand behind her when we wait for the elevator to take us up, when we are in the elevator i take her hand in mind it is my way of letting her know I want this to happen as well, even though I know this is wrong, I get cannot fight it anymore.

we are outside of captain Raydor's door she lets go of my hand so she can unlock the door, when she go's to open it she drops her keys I guess she's just as nervous as I am, I bend down to pick them up for her " _here you go Captain Raydor"_ I said handing them back to her

 _"Sharon, call me Sharon and I will call you Brenda"_ our eyes are locked, I think Sharon is waiting for me to say something but I have no words so I just lean in and kiss her lips lightly

Sharon opens the door with no problem this time, taking my hand she leads the way to her bedroom, as soon as the door closes behind us, we attack each other lips.

There are clothes flying everywhere, soon we are both naked on the bed, I am lying on my back and Sharon is very slowly kissing down my body toward my sex by the time she gets there I am ready for her, she starts licking me and playing with my clit, " _please Sharon I... I need you in me...please"_ I beg her and with that she entered two fingers going in and out of me slowly at first then she starts going hard and fast Sharon another finger she kisses up my body to my breasts, she kisses my breasts for a minute than moves onto the next one before kissing up to my lips.

 _"Open your eyes, I want to see you come"_ Sharon orders me and I do as I am asks but as soon as my eyes lock on her, it send me over the edge.

My eyes roll back inside my head as I come hard, my whole body shakes uncontrollably, I no longer have control over my body I just enjoy it as I cannot so anything apart from ride it out, as I start to feel my body calming down from the most amazing orgasm I have ever had, Sharon pulls her fingers out of me sending me into another orgasm but it is only a little one, when I have finally got control over my body again, I pull Sharon down into me kissing her as I turn us over so now Sharon is the one on her back.

It is my turn to make her beg and beg she does, I love hearing her beg I could get use to hearing her beg, I also make her come just as hard as I did when Sharon comes down from her orgasm, Sharon pulls me close and we just lie there holding each other, we don't say a word, it isn't long before Sharon is asleep and I can feel myself falling asleep as well, but I can't stay.

I give it five more minutes just to make sure Sharon is asleep before very slowly getting up out of bed and slowly get dress careful not to make a noise as I didn't want to wake Sharon up, once I am dressed I give her a kiss goodbye than leave.

When I walk out of Sharon building I pull my phone out to call a taxi to take me home, but a taxi was driving passed so I called out to it, I told him to take me home, i looked out the window and let the tears flow freely, when we get outside my home I give the taxi man some money and tell him to keep the change, I quiet let myself in, I kick off my shoes and lie on the couch and cry quietly into the pillow as I didn't want to wake my girlfriend up who was sleeping in the next room.

I wish more than anything that it was Sharon in the next room sleeping or I was still lying in bed with her, but Sharon didn't ask me she just took me.

The end

Okay guys so I had this in my head for ages please R&R this is the first story I have written on my iPad I hope I did alright as it was different in my head than now it came out, i might do a follow up to this i don't know yet! Anyway I hope you enjoyed


End file.
